Torn
by Veritable-Wasteland
Summary: Kagome has been with Koga for a year, but recently he hasn't been himself. Soon, everything she thought she knew about him comes into question. Before she knows it she's wrapped up in more than she can handle and she finds herself relying on her wits and her best friend Inuyasha for survival.
1. And So It Begins

**Torn: Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

_A/NThe beginning of my second story! I honestly haven't written any new fiction of any kind since I graduated high school… Two years ago. (There I go showing my age) Going to an arts high school for writing can kind of zap your passion. But recently I found it in a pack of Oreos and an iPod music shuffling session…Who knew? On that note… Here it is!_

Kagome lay sprawled across her queen sized bed, her eyes intently fixed on the dark screen of her phone in front of her. She picked it up and checked its battery life and volume for perhaps the third time in the last twenty minutes.

"Ring darn you." She mumbled, the lower half of her face slightly covered by a wrinkle in her comforter. It had been about 5 days since she last heard from Koga, and her worry meter and patience were overly taxed.

She groaned and sat up pulling at a stray string on her sweatpants. She pulled her near waist length hair out of her bun, just to put it up again, and then out of the bun again. Groaning louder, she got up and began to clean her already immaculate room. She didn't know what else to do, when she worried she cleaned, needless to say there hasn't been a speck of dirt anywhere in her apartment since she began to date Koga. Nights like this she wish she hadn't finished her work for the for the website she ran. In just two years, she had become quite an internet celebrity blogging about popular music, videogames and TV shows. In fact, it was through her job that she met Koga.

"I don't know why I let myself get like this." She half scolded herself as she began to wipe at the non-existent dirt on her desk.

Koga had of late, developed a bad habit of vanishing on her for days at a time. She sighed again, leaning on the corner of desk. Her eyes bounced from the black walls of her bedroom, to the pink zebra print decor around the room. She didn't want to think the worst, that while he's gone he could be...She cut the thoughts off and picked up her Hello Kitty doll that her best friend Sango had given her as a gift. She began to get ready for work the next day, when a loud tune shattered the silence. She dashed over to her phone and picked it up, her face lighting up when she read the name and saw the picture.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Yeah. you wanted me?" a gruff voiced answered, sounding slightly bothered.

Kagome's smile fell at once, her face twisting into a mix of irritation and disbelief.

"I don't hear from you for days and that's all you have to say to me?"

"Been busy."

Kagome pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it. Koga had really changed in the year they had been dating; he went from doting and loving to the near stranger that was now on the other line.

"I'm sure you were." Kagome answered, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, so if you don't need anything I gotta go"

"We haven't talked in days, you realize that right?"

"I told you I was busy."

Kagome felt her blood boil, she knew Koga had a demanding job. His father being a well-known game developer, was running Koga ragged. In order to train him to take over the Tokyo based company, his father was working him and had him taking graphic design classes. His father had plans of expanding and crossing over into the mobile phone business, so he needed Koga so he could leave him in charge. She was more than understanding, but this, this was getting ridiculous. They never spoke longer than 30 minutes and when they saw each other he was usually too high or drunk to function in society. She was his girlfriend, not his freaking babysitter.

"You know what Koga, just forget it. Go do what you have to do." She pressed the 'End Call' button and threw the phone down on to the bed.

She had the most overwhelming urge to scream. Just as she was about leave her four walls in search of fresh air, her phone broke the silence again. She stomped back over to the phone and picked it up, this time not paying attention to the name and photo and bombarded the called with attitude.

"What do you want now? Aren't you too busy to be wasting your time with me?"

"Whoa. Did I uh, call at a bad time?" The voice was male, but somewhat deeper, and very confused. Her face went from angry to "Oh shit" in a matter of seconds. She pulled the phone away from her ear to validate her guess of who she had just verbally assaulted.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha." She smiled sheepishly. He shook his head on the other end of the line. He smirked, already knowing what had her panties in a bunch. This wasn't the first time he was greeted with an angry tirade intended for Koga.

"He's fucking up again huh?"

She opened her mouth to protest but she couldn't lie to Inuyahsa, it was pointless anyway, he always knew when she wasn't being honest. She had known Inuyasha since middle school. Back then they hated each other, always arguing and fighting. It wasn't until their freshman year of high school, when they were forced to be chemistry partners that the two actually began to hit it off. Since then, they'd been pretty good friends, even if Inuyasha still got a kick out of giving her a hard time. She sat down on her bed, running her free hand through her curly dark locks. Her silence said it all.

"All you have to do is say the word, and I'll beat that mangy wolf looking kid until the white meat shows."

Kagome laughed. She sat up and smiled.

"It's fine, we'll figure it out, we always do." Inuyasha gave her a skeptical look, and she could feel it through the phone. "It's fine really." She persisted.

He was always so protective of her. He was the only one allowed to make her life hell; anyone else would have to answer to a merciless ass kicking.

"Anyway," he started, changing the subject. "I didn't call you so we could play Dr. Phil, and desperate guest, who doesn't realize he isn't really a doctor."

"So why did you call?"

"Kikyo and I broke it off last night."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, and that means I now have two tickets, to this VIP party, tomorrow night and no one to drag along with me. I sure as hell wasn't giving them to her."

"Wait, rewind. Why did you two break up?"

"Well, I caught her playing spread eagle with one of my neighbors, and that made me realize maybe we have different interests. Y'know me and fidelity, her and humping anything with 2 legs and a-"

"I get it." Kagome cut him off, Inuyasha had a real talent for vulgarity, sometimes funny and sometimes a 'Rated M for Mature' warning was needed. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," He replied, "If you're going to be sorry for anything, be sorry that I'm telling you I have VIP tickets to one of the biggest and most exclusive parties of the year, and you're asking me about yesterday's trash. Your priorities really suck Higurashi."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh again.

"So what, you're asking me to go?"

"No, I'm asking you, to call Obama and ask him." He said flatly.

"Dang, really? Because I was just about to agree, but…"

"There's only one sarcastic smart ass allowed in this friendship, and I've claimed that spot." Inuyasha cut her off, a smile creeping across his face. He knew calling her would be a good idea, though he'd never say it, she had a habit of making a bad day, a good one.

"Blah, blah," she replied, "So what time should I be ready?"

"Eight."

"Well, then I guess that means, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, and be ready on time, you know I don't go for that, 'It was worth the extra time' bull. And no cameras, I ain't gettin' kicked out because you wanna play paparazzi."

Kagome rolled her eyes and complied, her earlier frustration had evaporated. She wrapped up their phone conversation and hung up, a smile lingering on her face. She remembered when Koga used to call her and surprise her with little things. She felt her happiness fading, anger creeping up on her. She brushed it off her shoulders and took a breath. Forget Koga for now. He'd come back down to Earth sooner or later.

She got up and danced around the room, excited that she was about to have a chance to hang with her best friend for the first time in months. She picked her phone up to call Sango, if she was going to a VIP party, she was going have look the part, and there was no one better than her other childhood friend. She also needed some advice on Koga, he was getting a little too out of control.

"Sangoooooo!" She sang, finishing her dance while jumping onto her bed, as she heard a 'hello?' come from the other end of the line.

""Ack! Okay, I'm sure we've discussed your lack of singing ability and why you've been cut off!" Sango complained, moving the phone from her ear.

"You're such a fun snatcher. But anyway, I called because I need your help."

"With?"

"Inuyasha asked me to go with him to a VIP party, and I need help with finding an outfit."

"Ooooh, sounds like a makeover is needed. When is this shindig?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Well, lucky for you I'm off tomorrow," Sango replied. "We can go check out some stores, have an 80s shopping montage, the whole nine. Just know I don't do side ponytails and leg warmers."

"Duly noted," Kagome smiled. "I may also need advice from you."

"About Koga?" Sango sighed.

Sango was never a big Koga fan. His 'Holier than Thou' attitude had always rubbed her the wrong way. He couldn't go eight seconds without flashing his money. Not only that, but the dislike was mutual. It had come to the point where the two couldn't be in the same room without breaking into a fight. Kagome had lost count of how many times Sango had pulled a knife and threatened to 'fillet him and serve him with a side of coleslaw and hushpuppies'

"Yeah," Kagome bit her bottom lip. She hated asking Sango about him, but she was the sister she never had, who else would she go to? Inuyasha would just kill Koga, and she didn't trust anyone else with her personal info, being an internet celebrity had its pitfalls.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow when we meet up, 'kay?"

Kagome nodded, and made a noise to signify she understood. After a while, they hung up the phone. Kagome smiled, excited for tomorrow.

~.~.~

Koga reclined on his couch after tossing his phone.

"Getting really sick of that bitch hanging up on me." He growled.

He swung his feet up onto the couch, causing the cans by his feet to rattle. Koga had grown tired of playing the dutiful guy. Why the fuck did everyone want so much out of him? Especially dear old Dad, fuck their feelings. He looked over at scantily clad redhead on his couch, her skirt still up around her waist. He smirked at her, she was a lot better than he expected. He might keep this one around for a while. He shifted on the couch, reaching over to the arm of it and grabbed a joint. He needed something else to dull reality.

~.~.~

"So?" Kagome asked as she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where Sango waited for her. They had spent the entire day shopping. They spent much too long in each store giggling like school girls at lame jokes, and some of the fashion choices of their fellow shoppers. By the time the got back to Kagome's apartment it was already 6, and 7:45 by the time she was half-dressed. It didn't matter though, There was no better way to waste time than with your best friend right?

"Me likey!" Sango clapped her hands excitedly. She stood up to adjust the back of her friend's dress.

It was a simple black body con dress, it had asymmetrical sleeves, one long with cutouts along the arm. She'd paired it with red platform stilettos, and red lipstick. She beamed at her friend's compliment.

"Just one thing," She walked up to Kagome and pulled her friend's hair out of the ponytail letting her hair fall down her back in loose curls. "Much better."

Before Kagome could respond, the doorbell rang, she spun around to look at the time, it was 7:50, Inuyasha was a little early. She shrugged and made her way downstairs. Sango said she'd be right after her after she made sure the curling iron had been unplugged. Kagome straightened her dress before she opened the door, only to find Koga propped up against the doorframe.

"K-Koga?" She sputtered.

He looked her up and down, his face twisted in disgusted confusion.

"Who the hell you lookin' so good for." He slurred.

"I'm heading out, what are you doing here?"

"I can't come see my woman?" He asked, annoyed.

Kagome wrinkled her nose, his very essence reeked of stale alcohol and marijuana. She looked outside, then looked back at him with a slack jawed expression.

"Did you drive here like this?"

"Hell yeah."

"You could have killed yourself! Or someone else for that matter. You need to go home, I'm calling you a cab."

She reached into her purse, to get her phone, before she found the wind being knocked out of her as she was slammed against the wall behind the door. She felt her eyes cross from the pain. Koga had never attacked her like this before.

"You. Don't. Tell _me._ What I need to fucking do." He growled, his grip tightening.

Kagome allowed herself to panic for all of two seconds before she kicked him in the leg with the heel of her shoe before spinning out of his reach. She'd be damned if she was an easy target.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him. She could hear Sango running down the stairs now.

Koga raised his hand to hit her, she already had her escape plan planned, but before she could execute it, a hand grabbed Koga by the scruff of his neck, slamming his face into the wall she was just pinned to.

"You keep your dirty ass hands off of her; otherwise you're going to be walking out of here with one less ball." Inuyasha growled dangerously, his nails digging into the other males' neck.

Kagome stared in shock. What the hell was going on?

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you guyses enjoyed it. Tell me what you think in the review section!**


	2. Famous Last Words

**Torn Chapter 2- ****Famous Last Words**

_**A/N :**__**Hi Guys! I just want to thank you all for all the love and constructive criticism you've all left in the reviews and I want you all to know it means the world to me that you liked the first chapter! This story is slowly taking a special place in my heart because it's actually holds a bit of my actual life. Call it a mental cleanse if you will.**_

_**Anyway, enough of me jabbering, I present to you Chapter 2, brought to you by the letter 'F', inspired by my life and Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.**_

"Get the fuck off me!" Koga growled as he tried pushing himself off of the wall, but Inuyasha was stronger. Koga wasn't going anywhere. Sango had made her way downstairs by now. She ran over to Kagome, backing her away from the pair.

"I'd rather rip your fucking esophagus out and whoop your ass with it!" Inuyasha grabbed the man tighter.

"I was having a private conversation with my girlfriend; it's none of your business!" Koga's voice was muffled, his face was so squished to the wall his lips were beginning to poke out.

"And now I'm having one with you." Inuyasha began to dig his nails into the other man's neck, making him inhale sharply.

"Just don't kill him. I swear he's not worth the jail time." Sango spoke, finally catching on to what she missed.

She turned to Kagome who was looking a little shell shocked. The initial spurt of adrenaline she had earlier faded quickly. She was rubbing the area Koga had pushed her in, she didn't think it would bruise the pain she felt in her back however was a different story. Inuyasha looked up to her for a minute. Seeing the lost child expression on her face, his grip loosened a little. Koga used the moment to twist free from Inuyasha's grip. The amber eyed male stretched a hand out to grab him again, but Koga's drug induced state and steady supply of adrenaline made him quick enough to escape outside.

"I'll be back to finish this conversation Kagome!" Koga jumped into the car and recklessly made a U-turn, earning angry honks in response. He flipped off the other drivers and sped off.

Okay, what in the blue Jesus was going on? Here Koga was, sounding like some cheap, bad acting movie villain with Beyoncé playing the slightly (but not by much) better actress. Inuyasha was basically threatening to use Koga's vocal cords as a jump rope and Sango was looking just as, well slightly, (but not by much) more confused than she felt. She was enough of a celebrity that Ashton Kutcher tracked her down and the cameras were going to come rushing in at any moment, right? No? Damn. She let out a shuddery breath, and while clutching the area of her chest Koga slammed her in. She never thought she'd be in this place again. Hunted and cornered. Seriously, Kagome would welcome Ashton's appearance anytime now. Still not a prank? Double damn.

"Go-Go, are you alright?" Sango asked placing a shoulder on the younger woman's arm. Kagome's head popped up at the sound of her nickname.

"Y-yeah, I'm good."

"You're lying." Inuyasha said bluntly. He walked up to her and looked her right in the eye. "He scared the hell out of you and you know it."

Kagome looked to both of her best friends, at a loss for what she should say. She played with one of the bracelets on her arm, avoiding any direct eye contact.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom."

She flew upstairs without looking back, effectively locking herself away from accusing eyes. She put the lid of the toilet seat down, kicked off her heels, and dropped her head into her hands. She felt like she was on the verge of having a stroke. Koga had fallen off the deep end. She was no stranger to that crazed look in his eyes. She reached her hand back to where her back connected with the wall and winced. It was definitely going to bruise. She closed her eyes, trying to find her way to a more peaceful place but instead found her mind taking her somewhere much darker.

"Kagome!"

A fifteen-year old Kagome pauses at her desk, her eyes growing wide. She spun to look at her clock; it was already one-thirty in the morning. She had a chemistry quiz the next day and she had just let the time slip away from her. She rushed out of her seat to turn off her bedroom lights and jumped into her bed, covering her head with her sheets. She heard the door swing open; she jumped as she heard it slam into the wall.

"Sota, get your ass in here and get your sister out of that bed." She heard her father drunkenly mumble from the doorway. She buried deeper under the covers.

This was slowly becoming a ritual that she had no idea how to get out of. Nights like this she missed her mother, her father got too drunk to function. Her mother was out on a business trip, and had no way to contact her. Her father took her cell phone as well as her mother's hotel information. Goodness, it was becoming apparent why they divorced in the first place. Kagome had to wonder did her mother go through this. Did she knowingly leave them with him, aware that he would get like this? No, she couldn't recall her mother ever looking hurt. She wouldn't do that to them.

She and Sota were stuck. She could feel movement on her bed, and slowly her head was uncovered, replacing the darkness with the sad look of her younger brother. They exchanged looks, knowing what to do. They had established a routine that resulted in fewer bruises and less yelling. He put his arm around her wrist and made a show of tugging her, while she squealed in protest. Her father grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her clear across her room, landing back first onto her closet door.

"Oh Sota, looks like I need to show you how to put a woman in her place." Her father slurred as he wobbled towards her.

She knew what was coming next, but she wasn't going to just let it happen this time. She regrouped herself and sat up. She tried to stand but her legs had become the consistency of Jell-O, her back throbbing. She began crawling quickly towards her door. She had to get out of here. She was grabbed again, this time a punch landing on her cheek and she was down again. She felt the tears streaming.

"Sota! Help me." She managed to whisper. She still hadn't caught a decent pattern of breathing.

Her father had his hands around her neck before she could blink, her feet dangling. She could see her brother frozen in shock behind her father. Sota had never seen this much, she made sure of that, always offering herself up as bait. Did their mother know what kind of monster they were with? Kagome mustered what little strength she could and kicked her father in the leg.

"AHH! Fucking bitch!" Her father cursed as she hit the floor.

She got up, adrenaline eclipsing the pain she felt. She grabbed her younger brother by the hand and ran for it. If they could just get out of here they'd be okay. She just had to get them to Sango's place.

"Go-Go?" Kagome brought her head up as she heard Sango at the door. "Let me in."

Kagome got off of the lid and opened the door to reveal Sango's worried expression. Upon noticing how her best friend's face was basically dragging the floor, Kagome forced a smile.

"Well damn, who pissed in your ramen?" Kagome asked, conjuring up her best Inuyasha impression. Sango, fought a smile. She was trying to distract her with humor and Sango knew it.

"You mockin' me?" A gruff voice came up behind Sango.

Inuyasha brushed past Sango and took Kagome by the hand and sitting her back in her previous spot on the toilet lid; he turned and handed a First-Aid kit to Sango.

"Here, you two have your girly talk," He turned to Sango. "I'm going to find Koga so I can turn his spine into my personal ass scratcher." Inuyasha turned to go out the door as Sango began to set up.

"Wait!" Kagome called after him.

Her hand went to her mouth as the word slipped from between her lips. There was nothing she wanted more than to let Inuyasha mop the floor with Koga, but she knew that what she wanted and what Koga really needed were two different things. Inuyasha turned to her, a clear 'Why the hell are you stopping me' expression on his features.

"Koga needs help."

"Yeah, I know. He needs a heaping helping of whoop-ass, I got plenty in a nice package here." He sneered holding up a fist.

"You know that's not what I meant, you simpleton. Koga needs professional help. Rehab or a therapist, he needs to talk to someone."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So, what you're saying is let his Dear Ol' Daddy ship him off to one of those 'luxury resorts' the rich call rehab?" He scoffed making the appropriate air quotes. "I don't know what you saw, but that kid didn't look like he had any plans to sit on someone's big comfy couch and unleash a touching Oprah moment."

Kagome looked at the floor; she knew Inuyasha sort of had a point. Koga wasn't a very open person, one whole year later, and she was still grasping at straws with him. But what she did know was his father. That man could hold onto his assets and company name like a stripper clung to her pole. Koga was his biggest asset, and if she could just talk to his father she might be able to get him to understand and send him to a quality rehabilitation center.

"Just give me a chance." She begged.

She looked over to Sango, who was audibly sighing while she shifted the contents of the First-Aid kit around. She could feel Kagome's puppy dog pout, and she knew the girl had a point. No amount of ass kicking would stop destructive behavior, no matter how bad she wanted to watch it, tape it and post it on YouTube.

"She has a point. Mr. Asinine needs his head checked. I mean he did just try to take you on. He must be cracked."

Inuyasha stared at them both blankly. "Fine, whatever. You're both radiating levels of Bullshit that exceeds the legal limit and it's stinkin up the place." Inuyasha threw his hands up and began to walk out. "I'm eating whatever's in the fridge and if you don't have food; you're both buying me take-out."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She began shedding the top half of her dress. All the shopping and prepping they had done, just for her to wind up with her dress smelling like antiseptic.

Sango felt her jaw tighten as she assessed her friend's back. Kagome must have landed on a light switch or something. The skin had broken, and there was a half dried trail of blood down her back. The entire left side of her back was reddened. She never thought she'd be doing this again. Her eyes traveled over to some of the old scars scattered on the younger girl's skin.

"Kagome, are you sure…?"

Sango trailed off, but she didn't need to hear the whole question to know what her best friend meant.

"Positive. I just don't want Koga to-" Her voice cracked a little and she stopped. "The whole point of learning from the past is so that you don't have to relive it in the future."

"I get it, Go-Go. But I have one condition, and you don't have the option of refusing."

"Okay."

"This time, we're going to the police. In the morning, before we go see Koga's dad. No fighting."

Kagome nodded. Everything would be different this time.

~.~.~

Koga pulled up to a desolate clearing, just a few feet short of some old houses and some undeveloped land. He hit his head on the steering wheel. His high was wearing off fast. He wasn't sure why he attacked Kagome. He just lost it seeing her all dressed up like that, and then she had the nerve to get in his face because…he was being a dumbass. Kagome was the only female he ever actually seemed to connect with, in a non 'Toot it and Boot it' manner, and he was fucking it all up. She wasn't total innocent either, the more her blog grew, the busier she got. The difference in time they could spend together differed so much than it did a year ago. He rubbed his eyes, hoping that if he rubbed enough everything would stop fucking spinning. And then there was that so-called 'best friend, almost like a brother' Inuyasha. Almost didn't count to Koga. If he was only almost then that meant she'd have few reservations about screwing him if the occasion called for it.

"Bro, what do I do?" Koga shoved his door open and stumbled out of the car. It was a miracle he hadn't been pulled over.

He staggered to the center of the clearing before falling back onto his butt. He reached forward, clearing dirt to reveal an unmarked tombstone underneath.

"Hey big bro," Koga slurred. "I know I haven't been around in a while, but you know Dad. So fucking stubborn. He doesn't know the difference between being a father and a slave owner."

Koga chuckled to himself as he continued clearing the tombstone of debris.

"I miss you man," He paused. "Dad was an ass for disowning you. He was an even bigger ass for leaving you out here. Made his own son fucking vanish, man. Can I stay here tonight? I'll keep you company." Koga lay on the cool grass next to the tombstone and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 2**

**And there you have the end of chapter 2! This story is really leading me as opposed to me leading it. It's getting a bit darker than anticipated, but I think I like it. Tell me how you guys are feeling about it in the reviews! Till next chapter!**


End file.
